


Legally Brunette

by WhizzerFashion



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emmett's POW, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhizzerFashion/pseuds/WhizzerFashion
Summary: Emmett version of legally blonde."Who is this Elle Woods and why on earth did she choose Harward if she didn't plan to study!""Why would Elle Woods ever date Warner in the first place AND WHY does she want him back when she finally free from him!"If you told Emmett half a year ago that most of his thought would be occupied by a blonde law student in his TA class, who didn't even come here to study, he wouldn't have believed you. But now? Well, now he couldn't see it any other way.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest & Elle Woods, Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods, past Warner Huntington III/Elle Woods
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Omigod You Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett’s class gets told that Callahan will be hiring 2 new lawyers at the end of the year when the class graduate. His friends are pretty sure that it’s gonna be him.

“Before we end today. Two of my lawers are retiring this spring, I will, therefore, chose 2 of you young sharks to be directly hired by my law firm after you have graduated”

The chatter erupted the second he signaled that he _and_ the class were done. 

Being chosen by Callihan directly after graduating meant a guaranteed career, not only in his law firm but if you kept on his good side you would end up with your dream job before you were 30. 

Just imagining how easy that job would make it to finally get his mother away from that trash neighboorhood made him smile. 

As he walked out of the class he could hear his name on many of his fellow students’ lips, with all from excitement to hatred to even jealousies. That was probably the only time anyone has been jealous of him. 

That had to be a good thing right? If all these students think that he gonna get the job or at the very least that he’s a big enough threat to be talking about him instead of the job itself. 

He hoped so, god he hoped so. 

But then again he had never been Callihan’s favorite student, probably because he has a moral compass, but anyway he was allowed to hope right? 

Or was that just setting himself of for “heartbreak”? Wow, it wasn’t like he would be jobless forever if he didn’t get this job, or was it!?! No Emmet lets not go there!

In the hopes of not thinking more about it, he checks his phone, but apparently that not gonna help him. for all he sees are a lot of text and voicemails EVEN a couple MMS (video-texts) all about this new job.

**[James]**

**“Dear Emmet, you’re a lucky guy!”**

**“I’m, like, not gonna lie, I want this job as well!”**

**“MAD PROPS! You deserve this catch”**

**“It’s a perfect match!”**

**“Cause you neither got any sense of being cool! XD”**

**“Of course U be promoted!”**

Well, James certainly seemed to think he had a chance, so that was great! He was just about to text him back he saw that Tom texted again.

**[Tom]**

**“Sup Emmett” **

**“dude” **

**“bro” **

**“Mate!”**

It looked like he gave up getting a response from him because Tom finally got to his point. 

**“Future's taking off”**

**“Bring your first check back and show it to me!”**

Emmet wasn’t as happy for these texts, but he still thought they were great, for they also showed that Tom believed in him. Right?

**[Victor]**

**“Real lawyer, a desk job!”**

**“ARE YOU PSYCHED OR WHAT?!”**

**“I just wish I could be there to see”**

Of course, he did. Victor wasn’t a law student, so he didn’t have any of Callihan’s classes. Which he didn’t understand how happy he should be about.

He decided to open the video James had sent him, and apparently, his friends had found each other for what he was met with, was a screen full of them yelling

**[James, Tom, Victor]**

**“Did he tell you anything yet?!”**

He was then met with about 2 seconds of silence before Victor continued.

**[Victor]**

**“Oh my god!**

**Oh my god, you guys!**

**Looks like Emmett gonna win the prize**

**If there ever was a perfect Student, then he qualifies**

**Oh my god, you guys!**

**Oh my god this is happening**

**Our very own best friend!**

**Finally, he will be moving out of his neighboorhood ABOUT TIME!”**

It wasn’t like he actually lived there at moment but it was still a nice thought 

**“Oh my god, you guys!**

**Oh my god!”**

The video ended but that didn’t mean that his friends were done with him.

More texts...

**[James]**

**“Okay, everything done?”**

**“Or can we help you out?”**

**“If not come over here and hang, with us!”**

**[Victor]**

**“We’re all waiting for you!”**

**“Don't forget to come!”**

**“I even told Tom, that he couldn’t get drunk!”**

**[Emmett]**

**“WOW”**

**[Victor]**

**“Now prepare to hang!”**

**“PLS!”**

Emmett thought about for a bit and decided that if he just made sure to “study double” tomorrow plus that he didn’t drink any alcohol, then he could properly go hang out with his friends here the last day before they (minus him of course) all went home for the holidays...

**[James]**

**“You and this job were meant to be!”**

**[Emmett]**

**“Not once ever is it gonna be me!”**

**[James]**

**“SHUT UP!”**

**[Tom]**

**“This is gonna end like Titanic”**

**“Only no one dies”**

**[Emmet]**

**“I'm coming now.”**

**“Is it at James?”**

** [Victor]**

**“OFC”**

**[James]**

**“Best friend of James Smith”**

**“Soon to be employed”**

**“Now that a boss chose you”**

**“Your life begins today”**

**“Make him a happy firm”**

**“Waste, not your hard-earned chance”**

**“And so he does not yell”**

**“Strive not to get in his way”**

**“Still in your hour of need”**

**“Let it be understood, no boss can supersede”**

**“Our sacred bond of friendship”**

Emmett reached James dorm just as he got to the end of that way too long monologue, 

He took a deep breath, told himself that this wouldn’t ruin his grade it was only one night! 

And then he knocked on his best friend’s door. 

He did end up having a bit too much to drink.

And he tried to work really hard the second day of the break, but he might have ended up having a bit of an email-crisis with his friends 

**“It's almost there but,**

**This resume needs to seal the deal**

**Make a grown man impressed**

**But it can't come right out and say HIRE ME!**

**Can't look like I'm desperate**

**Or like I'm expecting it.**

**I gotta leave the man his pride**

**So work is more implied”**

**Omigod! Omigod, you guys!**

**All this week I've had butterflies**

**Every time he looks at me it's totally terrifying **

**Omigod, you guys!**

**So help me write for my future career **

**I can't send something I wrote weird!**


	2. Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callahan asked Emmett to stay behind after class. Emmett thinks he gonna be hired in the firm but instead gets offered the TA job. On another note should he change his name to Smith? or just buy a new jacket?

  
  


It’s been a week since the break had ended, and Emmet had really begun to believe that he could get that job. He had done nothing but bust his ass off for the last two and a half year, he had stayed home for all the holidays (except that one time when his mom had gotten really sick) he had never missed an essay or project. Not to talk about the fact that he had won nearly all his debates in class. He had managed to do all of this plus working two jobs. This is why he was gonna be one of the two lucky students or “sharks” as Callihan called them (Emmett had always hated that) who would get that job! right?

Emmett still had his doubt about it but his friends were sure it was gonna be him and if his classmates' gossip had anything to say about it then he was the only one, who was sure to get it. 

Which was why even he was sure that when Callihan asked him to stay behind after class, that it would be because he had been picked for the job.

“You wanted to talk with me, Sir?”

Callihan looked up from the essays he had been marking, Emmett could see a C- on a couple on them. He thought back to all the times he had gotten back an essay, he had poured his soul and time into just to get it back with a C- writing on it with angry red.

_ “We both know why you’re here”  _

Callihan looked at him with something that could only be described as power-hungry.

_ “I see it in your eyes” _

Emmett hurriedly scolded his face into what he hoped were somewhat professional or whatever Callihan wanted that day.

_ “I guess it must calm your fears, to know it’s not a surprise.  _

_ I thought one look at you, in that stupid coat. Looking like a homeless loser.  _

_ Would have me realize my mistake like it always do.” _

Before Harvard, before he had met Calihan and the other rich students the school had enrolled. Emmett would have been offended by that comment, but Emmett had quickly learned that at Harvard his best option was to just be quiet about it, unless he wanted to have a million more insult thrown at him, insults he often didn't understand, but that didn't mean he liked them. 

_ “But now your chance right here, and we’ve got some plans to make. _

_ Let's take some action! Forrest” _

Emmett couldn’t believe this was actually happening, he knew that Callihan was right, this was his chance.

_ “So Forrest, give me your best, and your dreams will become true.  _

_ I got your future all planed  _

_ Its time to get serious _

_ Time to get serious for you.” _

Emmett couldn't really remember a time at Harvard where he wasn't serious but he didn't think Callihan would appreciate that thought. So instead he tried to form words.

_ “I never thought that I-” _

_ “Um, Forrest I'm not finished” _

_ “Oh sorry” _

Okay, so no talking Emmett. Got it? Got it! Just nod and agree.

_ “Since I was two or three, my life was planned out neat” (nodding)  _

_ “I would get my law degree and then open my law-firm” (nodding)  _

_ “A big house close Harvard all of the amenities” (yeah) _

_ “Teaching here, at least just like  _ _ Alan Dershowitz. Here’s where your life begins” _

_ My life begins _

_ “But just where do you fit in?” _

_ FIT ME IN _

_ “I’ll break it down for you Forrest. So Forrest give me your best” _

_ I do my best! I do my best! _

_ “You got some things to prove” _

_ I'm gonna prove some things _

_ “I know you’ll say yes” _

_ Oh yes, I say yes. It’s time to get serious, time to get serious for  _

_ “Serious, gotta wake up and take a decision, Serious. I'm telling you as your future boss. You want the moon and sky, then take this, don’t say no! Forrest, thats why you should be my TA!” _

_ Yes sure, I’ll give it my best! Wait what?! _

_ “You’re offering me a TA job? I thought I got THE job!?!” _

A TA job? What Callihan had never even mentioned a TA job. And this meant he for sure wasn't up for the job at the firm! No this couldn't happen he was supposed to get that job make a fortune and then buy his mom that house! That was it! That was the big plan, NOT becoming Callihans TA!

_ “Emmett, if you were gonna actually work as a lawyer you gonna be somebody serious. Less of a Forrest more of a Smith!” _

Did- had- had Callihan just told him that he should be more like his best friend to get the job? Had he just told Emmett that James had gotten the job? Had his best friend gotten the job instead of him? Yes, he realized that those three questions all meant the same but he just couldn't comprehend what was happening.

_ “serious! Somebody classy and not too tacky!” _

_ “What?”  _

Was he tacky? He hadn't seen himself as exactly classy, but tacky?

_ “You heard me right! Forrest lets both be strong, I mean we known all along.” _

No, no he hadn't known all along, but of course, all of this had just been him dreaming without it ever having the chance to become real.

_ “Just stop! What does that mean, I'm not a Smith? I’m not serious? But I was serious about this.” _

To be fair Emmett didn't give Callihan time to respond because as soon as he had said those words he realized exactly how pathetic he had sounded so he hurriedly continued.

“Thank you for the offer, but no thank you.”

He then started to leave, but just before he was out the door.

“Think about it Forrest, I’ll keep the offer open for a month”

Then he was gone he just wanted to go home, maybe order some takeout and dwell on all his life choices.

_ I had my future all planned, I’ve got some dreams to make true.  _

_ I thought that I had succeeded. _

_ Its time to get serious… _

_ Time to get serious… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I am NOT a native English speaker. And that I live for comments.


	3. What You Want pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STUDENT OF HARVARD LAW,  
FORREST IT’S BEEN TWELVE DAYS!  
PLEASE LET US HELP YOU THROUGH.  
TOM: (picking up a discarded can, horrified) HE’S DRINKING BEER!  
The BOYS adlib horror.  
TOM: I THINK HE SHOULD BE SHOT.  
VICTOR: AND LEMME TELL YOU WHAT I DON’T THINK THE JOBS THAT HOT.  
JAMES: I DO.  
TOM: WELL, YOU’RE A SLUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to the users @yasmintalita and @TheArtificialDane for commenting and liking this story so far.

Emmett looked up from his own personal pity-party. No, he did NOT invite his friends to join him, especially if they were just going to wander around in his living room and yell at each other. Well, he guess he should do something about it. He stood up, took a deep breath, tried to understand exactly what he was about to get into and failed. Then he walked over to the door and opened it.  
“Do you all have to be idiots?”  
If he had been in a better mood Emmett would have laughed at the three heads spinning around with wide eyes. It was like he had caught three children stealing cookies from the cookie jar, 30 minutes before dinner.  
Tom looked at him, like really looked at him, and to be honest, it felt weird, it wasn’t supposed to be Tom who understood his emotions, that had always been James, Tom might always have his back just like Emmett had his, but Tom was supposed to roll his eyes at Emmett’s state and tell him to move on and forget about it. While James was supposed to look at him like that as if his actions were the only logical ones for the situation. But it was almost as if they had switched roles.  
Tom broke the awkward silence, “Hey buddy, we brought takeout. Thought you might want some company”  
Emmett really appreciated Tom at that moment, yeah Tom might be somewhat of a drunk and have his fair share of problems but he was also the most real one of them, something about him felt different like he didn’t hide any part of himself.  
What a nice thought, just being yourself. Not hiding anything and not being embarrassed by who you are. 

Emmett wasn't per se embarrassed by who he was, he liked to think that he was somewhat of a good person especially when you compared him to the other law-students, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t have any insecurities. All people had and Emmett probably had more than most people, the biggest one was that he didn’t really fit in with the rest of the law students. The obvious one was that he didn’t have as much money as the rest of the students, most of them are here bc they got a somewhat good grade and then their parents had paid the way for them. He and Tom were some of the only ones who had come from somewhat normal homes, Tom had come from a normal middle-class family, and Emmett had come from a pretty standard lower-class family, he had the same tragic backstory as most of the people growing up those places. But it could be hard when you are surrounded by trust fund babies or people from families who had come from new money. That was why he and Tom had become friends in the first place, they weren’t people who would have been friends in high school, but when you’re suddenly both are the subject of a lot of judgment and jokes, you kinda bond.  
Of course, that wasn’t the only thing which made him different from the rest of the students, where the rest of them obviously worked hard to get good grades, they still seemed to spend a lot less time studying than he did. And yeah he definitely got better grades than most of them but apparently that wasn’t enough. 

Emmett looked at James, he didn’t even look sorry, even though he would never even have gotten through the first year if it weren’t for him, of course, Emmett knew that James’s a good lawyer, though he couldn’t help but feel cheated. James was supposed to be his best friend but look at him now. He had gotten the thing which could have turned Emmetts life upside down, and he didn’t even look like he had a little bit of sympathy,  
He looked back at Tom and Victor,  
“Thank you”  
Victor gave one of his blinding smiles and sat down on his cough, “of course, that was friends are for” Tom gave him a nod to tell him to come to join them. He began to fight his way through the mess that was his apartment. Just as he had sunk down next to Victor, James spoke up “I’m sorry but I need to go, I have a meeting with Callihan.”  
Tom sent him a death stare, but James was already closing the door behind him.  
Tom signed before he dropped down beside Emmett, Victor being obvious to everything unfolding around him had picked up the remote and was now surfing through the channels on Emmett’s old television.  
Tom leaned over to Emmett so Victor couldn’t hear them.  
“He’s being such an ass” Emmett felt bad about agreeing but yeah.  
“Yeah”  
Victor decided to continue “He wouldn’t even have gotten the job if it weren’t for you, but I don’t even think he realizes that. He’s always been kinda like that, can’t even look past his own nose and willing to do anything to get ahead. A true shark.”  
Emmett did a kinda sad giggle, then he suddenly had a revelation  
“Wait a sec! That is the kind of person Callihan wants!  
Someone serious!  
Someone lawyerly!  
Someone who doesn’t care he has to kill!  
guys, I have a completely brilliant plan!”  
Both Tom and Victor was looking at Emmett as if they were trying to decide whether they should hear him out or call a hospital.  
“What he wants, Callihan  
What he wants is me  
But he needs to see me in a brand new domain  
Well it's plain, Callihan  
with a different role, you will see you're getting  
All of this plus a Lawyer!”  
“What are you talking about Emmett?” Tom looked at him like he had lost his mind, which he probably had.  
“Callihan offered me a TA job next year, if I take it I can show him that I deserve to be a lawyer at his firm!”  
Tom looked at him for a little while, “you might actually be onto something there”  
Emmett nodded excitedly, he might actually still have a chance!  
“I'll help him here at Harvard with a book in my hand  
Big sturdy book, big wordy book  
Full of words I'll understand  
And right here is where he sees it too  
Callihan, what you want is right in front of you!” Emmett stood up and turned around so he was facing his two friends.  
“Step one! He's here at Harvard law  
So I stay here too” he made some flailing motions with his hands,  
“Step two?” Victor asked a little confused.  
“Make Callihan reassess, Impress him with my work”  
“Step three!” Tom nearly commanded.  
“He will regret his decision” Emmett was mostly just going on adrenalin and lost sleep at this point,  
“And invite you into the firm!” both Tom and Victor had at this point understood his plan, even though Tom did worry for his friend and this plan.  
“That's great, nice plan  
Now can we think this through?  
Being his TA?” Tom really didn’t want to make Emmett sad but he wasn’t thinking this trough.  
“I have been here for 3 years” Emmett didn’t really wanna stay here but he would do anything for a chance at Callihan’s firm.  
“Yeah, as a law student  
What makes you think you can do this?” Tom felt bad for Emmett but he needed to make sure he wouldn’t end up doing something just because he was heartbroken.  
“Chance! I'm doing this for a chance!  
And the chance will see me through  
Yes, with chance on my side, I can't lose  
And Callihan can't refuse  
Work so good and true  
Don't lawyers use commonsense too?”

“Even if they do”  
Tom looked at Emmett and decided to help him.  
“What you want, Emmett is no easy thing  
If you're going to swing it, it will wreck your next year  
Yeah, it's true  
First, you'll need an deal with the school, and to talk to people too.  
So way more parties for you”  
Victor continued after Tom  
“You'll need to tell you mom, or do not even hope  
And glowing letters from your betters  
Any chance you in family with the pope?”  
Emmett looked a little defeated at the thought of telling his mom that he would stay at the school a year more instead of actually getting a lawyer job.  
“Uh, nope”  
Tom hurried on.  
“Too bad, 'cause that would be a coup  
And you've got a lot of work in front of you”

“So where do I start?” Emmett’s question was met with two smiles, followed by a lot of planing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this story pls give kudos or comment it helps me actually knowing if people like what I do!


	4. What You Want pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett tells his mother about his plan, now he just needs to plan it.

“Staying at Harward?” his mom sounded like he had just said that he planned on selling cheese made from the moon, for a living, and honestly if another student had told him that they had planned on staying an extra year, he would probably have sounded the same, but here he was doing exactly that. He had spent most of the morning pacing the floor of his little apartment trying to get the courage to call his mom.

“Yes, mom, staying at Harward!”  
He was still contemplating if it had been better to just not tell her, and pray for a miracle that would let him get away with it.  
“Good God, why? TA is for stupid, not ready, unserious people!  
And you, Emmi, are none of those things”  
Well to be fair to his mom, he had thought so too, until Callihan had told him otherwise.  
“What you want, Emmi, you just say the word!  
But what you want's absurd  
And doesn't make any sense.  
And hell, why?  
Emmi, when you can leave right now  
Pursue your real career—  
How 'bout starting at Legal aid?  
It wasn't because he didnt wanna work at legal aid, at some point, he liked the idea of helping people, that (as well as the good pay, that could help his mom) had been one of the reasons he chose this career, but he needed make some money first and the best way for that, would be to get ahead start in the business by working for Callihan.

“Yes, TA work is foreign  
There's no cases of debate  
It's cold and dark, no good pay  
You still have to keep your two jobs!  
Christ, Emmi! It's like the damned frontier!”  
Emmett probably wouldn't go as far as to say that, but he was by all means aware of how much it would suck to have to be Callihans TA, but he had to do it.  
“Tell me what's in this, that you can't get elsewhere?””  
That he could try to do.  
“Mom, a chance!”  
Wow Emmett, is there an version of this conversation, where you don't sound like a 7 year old explaining why getting ice cream for dinner is a totally valid idea.   
“A chance?”  
Well it sound like his mom hadn't lost all hope for him, yet.  
“I'm doing it for a chance”  
Come on Emmett use that big brain of yours!  
“Good God!”   
Don’t worry mom, he had thought exactly the same thing if you had told him he was gonna be Callihans TA a month ago.

“A chance I have to earn  
I can live without pay or a path  
I can't just walk away  
Betray what might have been”  
He really hoped his mom understood what he meant.

“Fine, okay, I'll support your way if you do it!  
Make me proud  
And it's fine”  
He knew this was how it was gonna end, but he had been nervous, that it would have taken longer and that she would have been mad at him for a while first.

“Thanks mom, What I want is right in front of me, front of me. Love you, but i gotta go! I have work in a minute!”   
His mind was still racing.  
“Okay honey, take care of yourself Emmi, love you bye!”  
“Bye mom!”  
He didn't actually have to work, for two more hours, but he needed to process everything that had just happened, as well as the fact that he now officially would become Callihans TA… What a destiny.

He still had to officially take Callihan up on the offer, he had told Emmett that he would hold the offer open for him for an month, but if being an student of Callihan for nearly three years had taught him anything, it would be that the man never made anything easy for his students. Though he had seemed pretty keen on the idea of having Emmett as his TA. So maybe luck would be in his favor?  
He had thought alot about whether he should take Callihans offer up face-to-face or over the safety of email? He still wasn't sure but he had decided, that he would choose today, but he still had the whole of his shift at the 24 hours target, so he still had lots of time to think about it. Or so he told himself…

\---

He was currently stocking shelves, trying his best to look busy and hoping that no customers were gonna approach him. To be fair he was busy just not with his job.   
He was busy thinking about how to make sure Callihan didn’t reject his offer to be his TA.   
He couldn't decide whether it would please Callihan if he came crawling back with his tail between his legs or it would depict him as weak and Callihan would change his mind, probably both.  
On the other hand it would look even worse to send him an email, like he didn't take it seriously and that was that would be an terrible way to start his mission of getting Callihan to think that Emmett was serius.   
Yeah he needed to do this in person, but how?  
Should he just show up hoping for the best? Should he bring a CV, should he bring his friends? Like not into the room but like to the building as emotional support?  
Would he bring James to that?   
Was he and James even still friends? He wasn't sure but he still couldn't shake the feeling that James was being a jerk about it -

“Excuse me young man, could you help me out?”  
He was startled out of his thoughts by a sweet looking lady in what seemed to be her mid to late 60’s.  
“Of Course ma’am, how may I help you?”   
He tried his best to give her that smile, the one that old ladies loved, but he wasn't sure how well he executed it.  
“My husband Larry and I just moved here. We're having a barbecue, when our children comes to visit us at our new place, I was wondering if you could help me, find some good things to grill? I’m not sure what would be good, and my husband wasn't able to join me today.”   
Emmett smiled again but this time more genuine, he couldn't help but hope that his life would be like that in forty years time. He was though not the best in this area, there he didn't really know anything about what would be good to grill, but he could at least try to help her out, plus he had seen a lot of his step fathers operating a grill, often while yelling at some game on the radio, but hey that had to count for something.  
“I love to help you out, but fair warning though, i’m not as manly as i look.” he said followed by a wink, he hoped he seemed charming in that way only old elderly women can find young boys, who aren't really that much of boys anymore.  
Luckily the woman chuckled and nodded.  
“Well then let’s head over to the grill section, do you have any ideas of what kinda things your husband would like to grill, or your children would like to eat?”  
Suddenly the old lady's eyes widened.  
“Ohhh yea, my youngest Connor, just became a vegetarian! We need to find something he can eat as well!”  
Emmett couldn't help but like this lady, she seemed kind and even though he knew that being a vegetarian wasn’t that big of a deal it was nice to see anyone being supportive of their children.   
“Well then let us start by looking at some bread to grill, that should be safe enough, and then after that if we’re stumped i can look up vegetarian friendly things to grill on google.” he told her with another smile. He really tried his best to bring out the charming young gentleman energy right now.  
“Are you guys allowed to use the store computers for that?” she asked him, not accusingly just curious.   
“Not really, but no one needs to know I bent the rules for you.” he gave her a little smirk ,just to mix things up and it seemed to work.  
“Really, you would do that for little old me?” she beamed at him as if he just made her week.  
“Ofcourse, I need to make sure this is gonna be the best barbecue to ever exist!”

They looked around for a bit until they decided that garlic bread would be an save bet, then Emmett placed her a bit outside the backroom while he went in to print an list of vegetarian friendly things to grill, and if that wasn't allowed in the slightly, then he didn't seemed to think that was worth mentioning to the woman, who he at this point had figured out was named Rosa and had four children. When they finally had found enough food and deemed it to be enough to hold the best barbecue ever, he helped her figure out “what you young people like to drink”. He afterward walked her to the checkout where he bid her farewell and a good day. 

She smiled at him one last time and told him.  
“You are such a nice young man, I was right in asking you for help. If I ever need a lawyer I hope I get you.” Emmett smiled, laughed and said “thank you ma’am, it’s been a pleasure.” Then nodded his head as a last goodbye before he went back to his other work. 

It had been nice to forget about his dilemma and future for a while, but all good things have to come to an end, so back to worrying about his life, it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well look like I'm back, huh who would have guessed please yell at me in the comments to make sure it won't be another 4 months again.  
I appreciate you all and hope you're staying safe atm.
> 
> Love - Manda.


End file.
